The Altus and The Commander
by nanasawayuri
Summary: A romance story of Dorian and Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dorian watched the commander as he planted some seeds in a pot. He spotted the inquisitor next to him instructing him how to handle the soil. Then he chuckled. Dorian felt a pang of jealousy as they laughed together.

Back in Redcliff, Dorian had been surprised that the Herald he had heard so much about was an elf. It surprised him even for when he found out she was a female elf. Back in Tevinter, Dorian's house kept elves as servants. The females always had the lowest jobs and were the lowest of the workers. So he was surprised to learn people actually liked her. He wondered if people knew who exactly she was as all he heard were stories. He wasn't even sure if his sorry tellers knew the truth.

She was a fierce warrior indeed, surviving the attack on Haven. No one expected her to come back. She surprised everyone when we spotted the commander carrying her over the mountain and his fur coat wrapped around her body keeping her warm.

The people all named her The Inquisitor and Dorian was proud of her. She was always kind to Dorian and invited him to join her party as they went out on missions. His necromancy skills had impressed her and came in handy when they ventured through caves and caverns. Dorian always seemed to find a dead corpse laying around somewhere for him to bring to life to aid their fight. Him and Solas were quite the pair of mages. Solas was advanced in the healing arts as well as the nature elements. He enjoyed his conversations with the elf. Lavellan would often find Dorian and Solas conversing about history and would have to break up several arguments between the two about what actually happened between the elves and Tevinter.

Another thing about Dorian was that he enjoyed the company of men. And he enjoyed the company of one man in particular, the commander. He had never actually spent time with the commander unless it was at the war table with the rest of the Inquisitor's party. Of course with Cullen being a former Templar, and Dorian being a Mage, they didn't always see eye to eye.

Dorian sighed and buried his face in the book he was reading. He sat at the table in the garden. He needed a new place to read other than his nook in the library surrounded by books. The garden table had a chess board set up. Dorian had hoped someone of intelligence would see it and see him sitting at the board waiting for an opponent. He was startled when he heard the other chair scrape against the floor. He looked up from his book and watched with wide eyes as Cullen took a seat across from him as if reading his mind about the chess game.

"Do you play?" Cullen asked.

Dorian closed his book.

"I do. Would you like to play?" Dorian asked.

"I'm a bit rusty but I would like to play," he said.

Dorian waved his hand over the chess board, inviting the commander to move first.

The game finished quickly and quietly with Dorian taking the win.

"Care for a rematch?" Dorian asked.

Cullen chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, a motion he usually did when he was nervous or embarrassed. "Another time perhaps. I have some old reports I need to address. Thank you for the game," Cullen said.

"Anytime Commander," Dorian replied with a slight now of his head.

Cullen turned and headed off to his office. Dorian glanced down at the board. He had won, but he felt like the commander was holding out on him.

The next day Lavellan called her advisors and party to the war room. Solas had come to her with a requests and she called everyone together to plan their trip to The Exalted Plains. She decided to take Dorian and The Iron Bull with her and Solas. The meeting departed and Dorian headed for the door eager to pack for the trip when he heard his name called. He turned around and saw Cullen ushering him over.

"Commander, was there something you needed?" Dorian asked politely.

Cullen pulled a chess piece out of his pocket. "I was wondering if you had time for a game before your trip?"

Dorian smiled and took the piece that Cullen offered in his hand. "Of course."

Dorian was all to happy to join the commander in a game of chess. But he was most excited by the fact that Cullen had asked him to play. He had figured he would have to sit out there everyday to get the commander's attention again. He followed the commander to the garden, glancing down at the black king piece Cullen had given him.

Dorian's thoughts wandered to their time back in Haven.

He had returned to Haven with the Inquisitor after meeting her. He noticed the commander work tirelessly in the cold to train his troops and prepare battle plans. It was snowing the first day Dorian met Cullen.

"Aren't you freezing, Commander?" Dorian questioned, approaching Cullen at his planning table.

Cullen looked up from his battle plans and accepted the hot mug Dorian offered. "Thank you. After working for so long, the cold numbs you."

"Then that tea should warm you right up," Dorian commented with a smile.

Cullen's smile certainly warmed Dorian. He wondered if his smile had the same affect on the Commander.

"Dorian."

He looked up from his seat and realized Cullen had prepared their chess board and was regarding him with a hesitant expression.

"My apologies. My thoughts wandered," Dorian replied.

Cullen nodded and made his first move.

"I hope your trip to the Plains will be uneventful," Cullen began the conversation.

"I doubt it will be. Trouble seems to find our Inquisitor and I don't mind a good battle," Dorian said.

He noticed the sides of Cullen's mouth twitch up.

"Solas seemed worried," Cullen said.

"We're going to rescue his spirit friend who is more likely a demon by now if it had to seek him out for help. "

Cullen frowned at that. "You think it has already turned?" Cullen inquired.

"I studied magic in Tevinter. All mages have a connection to the fade and can communicate with both spirits and demons. But for a spirit to seek help from a Mage, I think it is already in danger."

Cullen simply nodded and moved his piece across the board.

Dorian watched his move and scowled. Was he deliberately trying to lose? Dorian wasn't sure what to make of it, so he moved, putting Cullen in another check mate.

"It seems I'm still a bit rusty," Cullen said with a smile.

Dorian's heart fluttered lightly in his chest. Why did the Commander have this effect on him? Cullen wasn't gay, Dorian could tell, but he noticed Cullen acted different around him. More relaxed. But he liked the Inquisitor didn't he?

"Dorian, I...would you care for a rematch when you return?"

"Anytime, Commander," Dorian replied, standing from his seat.

"Safe travels," Cullen gave a slight bow of his head as Dorian left. If blood hadn't rushed to his head and his ears weren't pounding, he would have heard the soft 'be safe', whispered by the commander.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Commander, the Inquisitor has entered the gates. She is calling a meeting with the advisors."

"Thank you Corporal," Cullen replied.

He had busied himself in his reports for the day. His mind Had frequently traveled to the Inquisitor's party and toward one Mage in particular in their absence. He found work to be a sufficient distraction from his thoughts. He stood from his desk and braces his arms on his back and stretched. He left his fur coat hanging over his chair and headed down the stairs to the war room.

The first thing he noticed was Dorian's absence from the meeting. Solas and Bull were in attendance, though both looked exhausted. He watched as the Inquisitor bent over the map and pointed to an area. He could see her lips moving but his mind was far away.

"Why isn't Dorian here?" Cullen blurted out.

She looked up at him with a frown. "He was taken to the infirmary when we got back," she said.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Cullen asked suddenly.

"Took a talon to the stomach, but the Tevinter bastard wouldn't die," Bull answered.

Solas rolled his eyes.

"I healed his wounds as much as I could in the field but he needed more care. We returned as soon as we could," Solas commented.

Cullen tried his best to hide the worry that found it's way to his face. The Inquisitor pulled him quietly aside while Bull gave his report to her other advisors.

"Go," she said.

"What?" Cullen asked in a whisper.

"Go see Dorian right now. I can give you a report later."

Was he that obvious? How could the Inquisitor see his emotions? He simply nodded and slipped out of the room and headed outside.

He threw aside the tent of the infirmary and flushed at the sight. A healer was helping Dorian into his jacket. His chest was exposed underneath, and his stomach wrapped in a bandage.

"Cullen!" Dorian exclaimed. He tugged at the sides of his jacket to cover the damage.

Cullen looked angry. "I thought I told you to be careful!" he said in a stern voice.

The healer politely excused herself from the tent, leaving Dorian the Cullen alone.

"I was. I'm still alive, see?" Dorian said placing a hand on his heart. Cullen almost reached out to touch him where his hand was but stopped. What was he doing? Why did Dorian have this effect on him? He knew Dorian flirted with him, but his comments made his stomach flutter. It was just flirting but Cullen realized that he enjoyed it. He must have subconsciously flirted back because Dorian hadn't stopped. Now seeing him with a bandage around his waist, Cullen was sure if he wanted to scold him for not being careful, or kiss him for being alive. Wait kiss? Cullen glanced at Dorian's lips, wondering how they would feel against his own.

"Commander?" Dorian spoke, pulling Cullen out of his thoughts.

"Cullen," he corrected. Dorian cocked an eyebrow at him, not sure what he meant exactly. "We're friends and friends call each other by their name."

Dorian raised both eyebrows at what Cullen had just said and he realized Cullen had never called him Ser Pavus or Mage.

"Cullen," Dorian repeated. "Are you alright?"

Cullen smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He liked the way Dorian said his name. "It is I who should be asking you that question. What happened?"

"Solas' friend had already become a demon before we arrived. I distracted it while the others worked on taking down the pillars of the ritual. I was running low on mana and it caught me while I was distracted," Dorian exclaimed. "Next thing I know I have a talon piercing through my stomach. If it wasn't for the others taking down the final pillar at that time, I...well let's just say I would not be here now."

Cullen turned his head away at that last bit, grateful he was here now. "Rest well, Dorian," he said pulling the tent flap aside and exiting before Dorian could say more.

Cullen strode purposefully to his room and nocked right into the Inquisitor.

"Inquisitor Lavellan! I'm sorry!" Cullen said, catching her before she fell over.

"It's alright Cullen. I saw you leaving the infirmary and I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"I'm fine," Cullen said.

She looked up at him. He felt her gaze like she was looking through him and knew he thoughts.

"How could you tell?" he asked.

"You mean in the war room?"

Cullen nodded.

"Dorian is a dear friend and one of the strongest mages I've met. I like to watch my companions and you have been spending a lot of time with him. And he's changed. Around you, he's more open, more himself. I can tell he's happy. And I can see the same coming from you," she said.

"A match made in heaven," Cullen commented.

"Talk to him, Commander."

Cullen nodded. She smiled at him and headed for the door. Then she turned around and waved goodbye, leaving Cullen with his thoughts in his room.

He removed the rest of his armor and walked to his desk in a light open shirt and his breeches.

He glanced down at the small box on his desk and heard the small hum coming from the lyrium inside.

'Not now!' Cullen thought.

The humming grew louder. He clenched his head with his hands and began to pace the room. He could beat this. Cassandra had faith in him.

'Cullen,' the lyrium whispered his name.

'No.'

'You need me Cullen. You're shaking,' the humming said.

Cullen grabbed the side of his desk and fell to his knees. He grabbed the box.

'Cullen.'

He flung it across the room. His door flew open and there Dorian stood as the box hit the wall next to him and fell to pieces on the floor. Dorian looked at the pieces and recognized the lyrium injector.

"Oh Cullen," Dorian said. He dropped to Cullen side on the floor. He put his hand over his chest and felt Cullen's heart beating erratically. "Come with me. I have lyrium supplies in my room," Dorian said standing.

"No," Cullen managed weakly. He grabbed Dorian's arm with his hand to stop him from leaving. "I don't want it."

Dorian remembered Cullen's Templar training. Templars needed lyrium. He remembered the knight commander punishing their Templars by locking them in a cell and taking away their lyrium. They died after a few days of the lyrium withdrawal. It was a cruel punishment. But Cullen didn't want it.

"How long?" Dorian asked.

Dorian shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"How long has it been since you stopped taking lyrium?" Dorian elaborated. He crouched next to Cullen and placed his hand on his chest again. His heart rate hadn't stopped it's crazy beating.

"Since I joined the Inquisition," Cullen said weakly.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Dorian said a little harsher than intended. "I've seen lyrium withdrawal and what it does to Templars."

"Cassandra knows. She has been watching me and will take over command for me when I can't anymore."

"Don't say that! You're stronger than this!"

"Look at me Dorian!"

Dorian was indeed looking at him. He wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss his hair.

"I am unfit to lead even now. Who would follow me in this weak state?" Cullen asked.

"Stand up," Dorian commanded.

"What?" Cullen asked as Dorian stood in front of him offering him both his hands.

"You herd me. Stand up with me," Dorian said.

Cullen took his arms and Dorian hoisted him to his feet. The commander stood at Dorian's same height. Dorian offered Cullen a crooked smile and could see Cullen's eyes light up.

"Feel my heartbeat," Dorian said grasping Cullen's hand and placing it on his chest. He left one of his hands around Cullen's and he reached out to touch Cullen's chest where his heart would be. "Feel your heartbeat. Concentrate and match my rhythm."

Cullen let out a broken sigh. How was his heart supposed to calm down with Dorian here doing this?

Dorian closed his eyes concentrating hard on their beats. He felt Cullen's hand drop from his chest. His fingers wrapped around Dorian's hand still on his chest.

"Do you feel that Dorian?" Cullen asked, his voice husky.

Dorian did notice a change. His beat was steady but fast, almost like a fluttering.

"That is you. You pushed the lyrium out and all that's left is you in my heart," Cullen said.

Dorian's heart kept in his chest.

"Commander, please don't say things like that to me," Dorian pulled his hand away quickly and turned around. Cullen was doing the same thing to his heart. Dorian liked men but Cullen was as straight as a ruler from what he had seen.

"I apologize," Cullen said softly. "And thank you for helping me today. Please keep this matter discreet."

Dorian nodded, taking that this was his cue to leave. "Good evening, Commander," Dorian said exiting.

There it was again. Commander.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cullen stood in the courtyard watching the training of his troops. Dorian and him had not spoken in days. Why had Dorian turned away from him? He felt Dorian's advances and thought he pushed enough to make his own clear. Apparently not.

"Commander."

He turned as he heard his name called.

"Inquisitor, did you need something?" Cullen asked.

She waved an envelope in front of his face.

"What's this?" Cullen asked with a smile. He reached for the envelope but the Inquisitor waved it away with a smirk.

"It's about our evil Tevinter Mage," Lavellan teased.

Cullen scoffed and turned away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun. But you should read it. I think it may be a trap."

Cullen snatched the letter from her and began reading. His brow furrowed as he finished, then he turned to her.

"Of course it's a trap. His father wants you to lure him there without him knowing. You weren't actually going to take him, were you?" Cullen asked cautiously.

"Of course not, but I think Dorian should go and see what this family retainer has to say. At least he should know about the letter..." she trailed off.

"Ok, why tell me?"

"You know strategy. What should we do?" she asked.

"Tell him. He might already know what this retainer wants," Cullen said.

She stared at Cullen hoping he would say more. But he didn't. Instead he offered her back the letter. She looked down at it.

"Take it to him, I have a meeting with Solas," the Inquisitor said and she walked off.

"Meeting. Pft. Yeah right," Cullen said under his breath as she walked away.

He sighed and began his walk into the hall. He climbed the stairs to the library where Dorian always sat and read. He reached the top stair and turned the corner and found Dorian asleep in his armchair with an open book across his chest. What a sight. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Cullen did not want to wake him. He looked around and found another armchair and brought it into Dorian's nook. He sat across from Dorian and picked up a book he had laid out on the table. It was a history book written by Brother Genetivi. Cullen wasn't one to study history, but he opened it because Dorian was interested in it.

Dorian stirred and tried to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position on his chair. Instead, he woke with a scowl, frustrated he could not get comfortable. He became even more uncomfortable when he noticed the Commander sitting across from him.

"Commander!" Dorian straightened out and smoothed his clothes.

"Dorian," he said letting out a small chuckle.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long. How is your recovery?" Cullen asked.

"The healers did well. I feel good as new," Dorian replied.

Cullen smiled. "That is good to hear. I brought you a letter," Cullen said.

Dorian reached out and took the letter from Cullen. As he read it, his face turned into a frown.

"My father wants me to return to Tevinter no doubt," Dorian said.

"Would you go back to Tevinter?" Cullen asked.

"No. Corypheus is still a threat. Maybe after, I will return," Dorian said.

"What do you think about this retainer?" Cullen asked.

"I'm sure it will be more of putting me in chains and dragging me home than talking," Dorian said.

Dorian sensed the trap too.

"But you're not even curious? What if it is just talk?" Cullen asked.

Dorian sighed. "It could be."

"I can take a small squad with me and we'll follow you to the meeting. If we see you leaving in chains, we'll make sure to get you back," Cullen offered.

"I like that plan," Dorian said with a smile. "Thank you."

"The Inquisitor should be inside with you," Cullen said.

"No, she has too many problems to solve, I don't need her to hold my hand. Your squad should be enough to keep a look out. Thank you," Dorian said.

"I will accompany them to make sure nothing happens to you," Cullen promised.

Dorian swallowed.

"Thank you Cullen," Dorian said in a husky voice.

Cullen's stomach turned. He loved hearing Dorian say his name.

"The meeting will happen at the end of this week. We should leave tomorrow to make it in time. Pack light." Cullen said.

Dorian nodded and smiled at Cullen. "Alright, let's go meet this retainer."

The next day Dorian met Cullen, dressed in his battle mage armor, staff strapped to his back, and pack in his hand. Cullen found he enjoyed see the sight of Dorian in his armor.

Cullen turned to tend to his horse, then mounted it. Dorian followed close behind him. They also had five people in Cullen's squad. Cullen had picked his most trusted men for the trip.

They set up camp when it got dark. The squad were sitting around the campfire eating their dinner. Dorian watched Cullen tie his horse to a tree and ventured over to him.

"I don't know how many times I'll say this, but thank you again, for being here, with me," Dorian said.

Cullen smiled and turned around to face the Mage. "I'm here to keep you safe. I don't know what I...what the inquisition would do if they lost their strongest battlemage."

Dorian smirked at the compliment, noticing the correction the commander had made. "I agree. I probably am the strongest Mage in the south, but in Tevinter, I'm still just an Altus. You need to have a bloodline to become a magister."

"Is that the only thing stopping you?"

"Well, no. There are other ways to gain influence. That is just the easiest," Dorian said.

"The Dorian I know likes things hard," Cullen said quickly.

Dorian's eyebrows shot up in surprise that that would come out of Cullen's mouth. It took only a moment for Cullen to realize what he had said before his eyes went wide too.

"What I mean is I know you like a challenge and never take the easy way...Maker, I'll stop talking," Cullen said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't," Dorian said. He took a step closer to Cullen. "Don't stop talking. I like hearing your voice."

Cullen's face flushed. He gripped the back of his neck harder. Dorian was right here, saying these things and stepping closer to him.

Dorian reached up and pulled his arm down from his neck. He placed his palm under Cullen's and waited to see what he would do.

Cullen looked down at their hands. They were only touching and Cullen loved the feeling but he hesitated to move.

Dorian could sense Cullen's hesitation. He fully grasped his hand and rubbed small circled with his thumb on the back of his hand.

Cullen's breath hitched in his throat and he let out a shaky exhale.

"Why do you say things like that?" Cullen managed to get out.

"That should be obvious," Dorian said looking up at Cullen.

"Let's pretend it's not. Can you...elaborate?" Cullen asked.

Dorian gave an almost wicked grin. He reached up and grasped The back of Cullen's head and pulled him toward him. Dorian graced his lips over Cullen's a few times, offering small kisses, waiting to see what the other man would do. But Cullen was frozen. Dorian had so unexpectedly kissed him and it felt so wonderful to Cullen but he couldn't move. Dorian pulled away.

"How's that for an elaboration?" Dorian asked with a smile.

"Just perfect, actually," Cullen said softly. He didn't want Dorian to leave so he pulled him back to him and kissed him this time. Cullen had never kissed another man before and was afraid he wouldn't know how, but after his lips moved against Dorian's, everything about kissing him felt right. Cullen cupped Dorian's face, pulling him closer, kissing him with more need and urgency. And Dorian returned with the same passion.

They pulled away to breathe. Cullen rested his forehead against Dorian's and both men were breathing heavily together.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that," Cullen whispered.

"Well now you can have me," Dorian said reaching for Cullen and pulling him against his body. He moved his hips in a slow circle so he would brush up against the erection that was growing in Cullen's pants.

Cullen began breathing heavier. He let one of his hands fall to Dorian's chest. His fingers moved from his neck down to his collar bone sending sparks throughout Dorian's body.

Dorian went to grasp Cullen through his bulging pants. Cullen let out a gasp. If Dorian went any further he feared he would come undone right there. He gripped Dorian's hand to stop him.

"Wait Dorian," he breathed. Dorian looked up at him breathing heavily too. "I don't want to mess this up. Please, let's take this slow."

Dorian blinked and then looked away. He didn't know how. "I'm afraid I don't know how to take things slow."

"Dorian, I want a relationship not just a one night tryst in the dark," Cullen said.

"I don't know how, I've never been in a relationship. Relationships between two men in the Imperium were frowned upon. I would usually just sleep with a man then he leave or I leave right after. If we were to get caught..."

"Dorian, things are different in the south. It's not like that here. I want to be with you Dorian. And if I only have time with you until you leave to Tevinter, then I want to cherish every moment with you," Cullen said.

Dorian's heart lept in his chest. "No man has ever said that to me before."

"I am not just any man," Cullen said as his hand reached up to cup Dorian's face. His thumb dragged across his cheekbone and along his jaw. "Say you will be mine," he whispered as he leaned in.

"I'm-"

"Commander!" A scout called.

Cullen sighed and looked at Dorian.

"Commander!" The scout called again closer.

Dorian put distance between himself and the commander.

"Here!" Cullen called to the scout.

"Commander, we received news of a rift close by. We've encountered two demons already Ser."

"Understood, let's move camp. We can't close that rift without the inquisitor," Cullen said.

"Yes commander," the scout said as he headed back to tell the others.

Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to Dorian. He didn't have time to think as Dorian grasped his neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Cullen fell into Dorian and wrapped his hands around his waist.

"I'm yours, Commander."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Cullen and Dorian rode beside each other into Redcliff. The place had changed since Cullen had been there last. Cullen pulled aside his team and placed them around the tavern where the meeting was to be held. After his team was in place he walked to the entrance with Dorian at his side.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I could go with you," Cullen offered.

"You have done so much for me already. And if it's just to talk, I wouldn't want to involve you in the family drama," Dorian said.

"I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right," Cullen said.

Dorian felt the same, but he didn't want to worry him more.

"I'll be quick," Dorian said. He grasped Cullen's hand with a small squeeze. Cullen nodded and watched as Dorian entered the tavern.

Cullen held his breath as he walked slowly down the steps. He paced in front of a ledge, eventually sitting down, as he waited for Dorian to return.

"Uh oh," Dorian said as he walked into the tavern. "No one's here."

His heart beat faster. It was a trap. He had been so blind by his love for his father that he had hoped he would just talk.

"Dorian," a low familiar voice called to him. Dorian froze. His father descended the steps from the second story.

"Of course, there was never a family retainer to meet," Dorian muttered. "Father, why are you here?"

"I knew the instructions would not have been followed in my letter. The Inquisitor is an elf is she not?"

"What of it? She has done more to save this world than any human ever could," Dorian said defending her honor.

"Yes, yes. And my son a follower of hers. A true honor, you should be pleased. But I am not here to congratulate you. I am here to apologize," Dorian's father said.

"You, wait, what?" Dorian asked confused.

"You have a duty to your family, a duty you have neglected for many years. You are wasting time here in the south. I am sorry, but if you do not come peacefully, I will have to use force," he said.

Dorian reached for the staff on his back.

"That's all you ever cared about. You're fucking legacy!" Dorian spat.

"Think about what you're doing Dorian," he said.

"No you think! I am your son! I used to crave your love until you tried that ritual on me!" Dorian was now shouting. He had his staff ready.

"And now I have perfected it! You can be normal, my son."

"Why can't you just love me for who I am?" Dorian asked.

"It is you who does not love your family!" his father yelled.

Dorian was done listening to his father. He summoned a force spell to knock his father back, but he already had a barrier up.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," his father said before flinging a binding spell at his son. Dorian froze, unable to move because of his father's magic. He felt his mana draining and he was powerless to fight back. He only hoped Cullen could feel the magic from outside.

Cullen rose to his feet. The hair on his arms stood up. He felt a slip of magic come from the tavern. He wasn't sure at first until he felt it again, this time stronger and longer.

Cullen unsheathed his sword and busted through the door. He saw Dorian frozen in place and a thin, blue line coming out of his body. An older man was pulling Dorian's mana from him using his staff. Cullen raised his sword to the man to strike him down. His sword fell and bounced off him.

A barrier.

Cullen summoned a holy smite but it failed. Without his lyrium, he was weak against mages. The elder man took notice to Cullen and began a fire spell in his direction.

Cullen ducked out of the way and rolled toward Dorian. He touched his shoulder but Dorian was unable to react. His eyes dropped to his waist and noticed his belt. He unhooked the pouch and found several vials of lyrium. He grabbed one without thinking and downed the contents. He felt his power return instantly.

He summoned a holy smite once more. This time all magic stopped in the room. Dorian was free from the binding spell but Cullen could not worry about him. He took his chance and plunged his sword into the gut of the magister who had bound Dorian. The man kneeled before Cullen

Cullen withdrew his sword from his gut. The magister grasped his stomach to stop the bleeding.

Cullen raised his sword once more, ready to swing and end his life.

"Stop!" Cullen heard Dorian call behind him. He turned to look at him, confused.

"Please don't kill him," Dorian pleaded.

"Dorian, are you mad? This man tried to kill you!" Cullen shouted.

"He is my father," Dorian said weakly.

Cullen slowly lowered his sword and looked down at Dorian's father. Dorian stood up and Cullen noticed him swaying and gripping the side of the chair for aid. He rushed to his side to help him. He grasped Dorian's arm and felt Dorian shaking.

"Let's go," Dorian said.

"We should bring him in," Cullen said.

"What for. He will never get what he wants," Dorian said.

"Dorian, he tried to kill you," Cullen said.

"And you stopped him. Let him live his miserable life," Dorian said.

Dorian already turned to the door, Cullen helped him forward. They opened the door to leave.

"I'm sorry, Dorian," his father said, still bleeding on the floor.

Cullen made sure to hold his smite. He didn't want to release it and take any chances.

"Keep your sorries," Dorian said.

Cullen let the door close behind them. He felt his smite coming to an end as they descended the steps. He felt Dorian go weak. His legs buckled and Dorian clung to Cullen to stay up. Cullen lifted him under his thighs and carried him to the safe house they had set up. Cullen's team saw Cullen carry Dorian away and followed silently behind them.

"I'm sorry Cullen," Dorian whispered.

Cullen carried him forward. "Why are you sorry?" he asked softly.

"You used lyrium," Dorian said.

Cullen smirked. "And I would do it again if it meant keeping you safe."

Dorian had passed out from exhaustion when Cullen entered their house. He laid him down and turned to see his team with water, rags, and healing potions to tend to Dorian.

Cullen was happy to have such a reliable team. "He is not injured, just drained of his mana. Let him rest, we can give him lyrium if he needs it when he wakes up."

"We're glad he's alright," a scout spoke up.

Cullen smiled. "Take the night off, but stay alert. I will be here if you need me."

"Yes commander."

The scouts saluted and left. Cullen turned to Dorian and sighed. He had almost lost him. If it hadn't been for his Templar training, he doubted he would have been able to help at all. He started a fire in the hearth and pulled a chair next to the cot Dorian was sleeping in. Cullen let the flames warm him. He felt cozy and tired. The last thing he saw was Dorian's disheveled hair before falling asleep on the edge of the cot.

Dorian woke in the middle of the night. He felt exhausted and still drained. He turned his head and saw Cullen asleep on his arm. He was leaning on the cot. Dorian slowly sat up. He brushed his fingers through Cullen's hair.

Cullen stirred and open his eyes. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Dorian sitting up.

"Dorian, are you alright?" Cullen asked immediately.

Dorian let out a chuckle and smiled at Cullen. "I'm fine."

"I didn't expect you to be awake so soon," Cullen said taking Dorian's hands in his.

"Strongest Mage is the south remember?" Dorian said smiling at Cullen.

"How could I forget?" Cullen asked returning a smile to Dorian. "But how are you really?"

"I'm good as new, honest. Thank you," Dorian said.

The fire crackled making both men jump a bit. They laughed together, then Cullen rose from his chair and tended to the fire. Dorian swung his legs over the side of his cot and placed his bare feet on the floor. He tested his strength then stood up. He walked over to Cullen and wrapped his arms around his waist. Cullen felt his whole body warm up from the contact.

"Dorian," Cullen whispered his name.

"Cullen," Dorian said resting his head on Cullen's shoulder. He nuzzled his nose in Cullen's hair and kissed his neck.

"You're here," Cullen whispered.

Dorian spun Cullen around to face him. "I'm not going anywhere," Dorian said outlining Cullen's face with his hands.

Cullen dropped the fire iron and embraced Dorian, pulling him closer to kiss him. They both ventured toward the bed. Dorian pushed Cullen down and continued kissing him down his throat. Dorian lifted Cullen's shirt and kissed his stomach, trailing up to his chest.

Cullen was uncontrollably hard now and felt he could not keep his control much longer. Cullen threw his head back and let Dorian take full control of his body.

Dorian and Cullen laid together intwined in each other's arms and legs. Cullen kissed Dorian's forehead. Dorian smiled up at him but it disappeared. Cullen sensed something from Dorian.

"What's wrong?" Cullen asked.

Dorian sighed and got up. He grabbed for his clothes. He shouldn't have done this. His emotions were too involved. He had never been this emotionally involved before and he regretted it.

"Dorian?" Cullen asked, more worries now as he saw what Dorian was picking up.

Cullen threw back the sheets and got out of bed. He walked around the bed and grasped Dorian's arm.

"Dorian, wait please," Cullen pleaded.

Dorian stopped and looked back at Cullen.

"Don't go," Cullen said.

Dorian looked at him confused.

Cullen eased up on his grip around Dorian's arm. "Don't go," Cullen whispered.

"You want me to stay?" Dorian asked cautiously.

"Yes! Of course I want you to stay!" Cullen exclaimed.

"I've never...in Tevinter...I've never stayed before with any other man," Dorian said. "Relationships between men don't exist in Tevinter."

"I know. You said you would be mine, and that means staying after we just made sweet love for most of the night."

"I'm sorry, it was just natural for me to leave," Dorian said.

Cullen smiled. "This isn't Tevinter, remember?"

Dorian nodded.

Cullen wrapped his arms around Dorian and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Dorian," Cullen said suddenly.

Dorian's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Cullen smiled. "You don't have to say it back, I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

Dorian melted in Cullen's arms. He dropped his clothes and let Cullen drag him back to the bed. This time, Dorian had no intention of leaving after.


End file.
